


Breaking Up

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming out isn't an option for Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Breaking Up  
> Pairing: Connor Temple/Danny Quinn  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Coming out isn't an option for Danny  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Danny kisses Connor slowly and pushes his hands into the back pockets of Connor's jeans to pulls him close. Connor sighs and breaks the kiss. They smile at one another and Connor wraps his arms round Danny.

"You looked gorgeous in your tux. Wish I could have danced with you today."

"It would have been fun, Connor. I'm just not ready to come out to everyone."

"Will you ever be?"

Danny shrugs. He knows Connor has been patient about this. He kisses Connor again quickly.

"I'm sure I want you. I'm sure I want to stay together. You can't be too careful. I'm not worried for no reason. One of the lads I worked with got beaten up because his partner didn't intervene. A few of the lads down the station thought it was right that he was taught a lesson. I never agreed with any of the comments but I never outed myself either. I know that's an extreme case but if any of our lot had a problem with it I'd be gutted."

"If you think they'd lose respect for you because you're gay, it's like you thinking there's something wrong with it too. Cancel that takeaway if you can. I'm going home."

"Stay, Connor, please."

Connor turns away from him. Danny wishes this wasn't an issue, he's loved all the time he's spent with Connor.

"Goodbye then."

Maybe Connor is testing him, hoping to force a reaction. He just can't do it.

"Ultimatums won't work, Connor. I'm not going to change my mind because you threaten to leave."

"It's not a threat. I need more. You should want more for yourself too instead of hiding all the time."

"Grown-up relationships take compromise and effort. You can't always get your own way."

"I may not have been in love before but I know it shouldn't feel like this. Secret lovely moments don't make up for all the sneaking around. Abby is my best friend and I can't even tell her about us."

"Why does anyone need to know? What would it change?"

"I wouldn't feel like you're ashamed of me. I'd know I mattered to you. Are you going to go through the rest of your life closeted?"

Danny sits down on the couch. It's not as easy as Connor seems to think it is and Danny wishes he would stop pushing.

"You've got one life, Danny, you should live it."

"Yeah I've got a life and it's mine, Connor. Mine to live the way I want. I've gotten this far and the only people who know I'm gay are you and past partners. I'm not going to change my mind. I won't."

"So that's it. Are we over then?"

Danny nodded.

"You know what the really shit part is, if I go home like this Abby will wonder why I'm upset."

"Tell her what you like as long as you leave me out of it. I'm sorry, Connor, but you knew getting into this that I had no intention of coming out."

"I just hoped I might matter enough for you to change your mind."

"Goodbye, Connor."

Danny has a drink after Connor leaves, then another and another. He can see Connor's point but Connor is naive. Slogans and helpful pep-talks don't mean shit in the real world. His job is dangerous enough without making himself a target.


End file.
